


【SD】The Red Market /人体交易

by Doflamingocoat26



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Top Sam Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doflamingocoat26/pseuds/Doflamingocoat26
Summary: 看完《人体交易》产生的脑洞，器官贩子SD，为什么我总是搞这些奇奇怪怪的AU
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. 眼球 其一

01 眼球

任谁都知道这世上病人的钱最好赚。

不过在winchester家，这话得稍微改改，这世上死人的钱最好赚。

“操的，”Dean摔下电话，“Crowley阴咱们，那对浅绿眼球到不了手了。

“尸体还在医院吗?”Sam倒是没觉得有什么意外，鉴于上次他俩一口气截了他三颗心脏，还有两个畸形死胎，这回就拦下一对眼球算是便宜他俩了。

Dean瘪瘪嘴，扯下沾满血和其他什么粘稠液体的胶皮手套，“我估计应该还在太平间，但要是等白天送了殡仪馆成色可就完蛋了。”

被白色冷光映得发亮的解剖床上的托盘里杂乱扔满些刚取出的脏器，躺在透明塑料布的尸体肚皮敞开，肋骨底下空空如也，肠子杂乱团在薄薄肚皮底下，活像装在个红皮袋里。Sam瞟 了它一眼，“那是他的地盘， 这才半个月，会不会有点过。”

“他的地盘?”Dean把两只手套团到一-起朝Sam的方向丢去，医院又不是他开的，谁规定那些尸体就全是他的。”手套团在空中划出道完美弧线，擦过Sam大腿稳稳落进垃圾桶，“有闲工犬乱想不如去联系Charlie。”

得了，今晚又别想睡。Sam挽挠头发，Charlie前 几天刚说过要去漫展，这个点给她打电话肯定又是一顿讨价还价。生活不易啊，更别提还有个天天追在屁股后面问进度的客户，完整头骨加脊椎，又没有什么特殊要求还要不停狂轰乱炸得发邮件。

散落的脏器被Dean粗略分开扔进装满福尔马林的罐子，他捏着那颗饱满的心脏看了许久，颜色形状都上乘，就这样挖出来真是有点可惜，若不是那对眼球的价钱，他绝对要好好把它做成标本。

把自己最爱的开睑器和两个塑料小瓶放进随身盒子里时，Sam刚好从门外回来，他的嘴角大概因为刚才的婊子脸用力过猛还没归位，“Charlie正在帮我们搞定监控，到医院的时候给她发消息就可以切监控了。

“她在泡妞?”

“她强调了三遍那女孩的胸部有D。”

“...她回来我去应付。”

微凉无星深夜里，两道车灯自郁郁惹葱森林间狭窄的公路尽头出现，67年的黑斑羚疾驰而过，赶赴战场，驶向被森林包围的那一片在暗夜里闪烁着市区。

对在正常对立面的人来说，每个夜晚都是场狂欢，在黑暗这块遮羞布底下一切都能被原谅，Winchester家族便生存在这里，世代啃食着尸体的生存。每个悠久的家族都该会有个家徽，但他们是个例外，他们没有家徽，只是在这个家族里孩子会在六岁得到属于自己的第一套解剖器材，然后剖开一只鸟鸦。

相对来说，Dean是那个更关注这些装饰品的人，虽然他自诩硬汉，但这不妨碍他执着得定做每个开睑器，并且要求在把手上雕上鸟鸦。Sam并不知道他这么做的原因，不过要是非要我出个象征来，确实除了乌鸦没有更合适的，毕竟连秃鹫偶尔也会去抓些活物来吃。

凌晨一点的街上除了晃悠着的醉汉连流浪汉都看不见几个，车子白日拥挤不堪的街上自在跑着，Dean摇 下车窗远远眺望灯火通明的中心医院，他深绿的瞳孔里落进闪闪的金，路灯透过挡风玻璃亲吻他的侧脸，在Sam的角度上看，就像他整个人在发光

拐进医院后门小街时Sam便给Charlie发了消息，从现在开始他们有一个小时进医院取眼球再离开，按经验来说时间是充足的。

凌晨一点五十五，Sam和Dean橇开门锁从安全通道溜进医院，像平时一样从走过无数次的安全路线摸进B座负一楼的停尸间。关上太平间门的时Sam再次确认了时间，两点零四，距离给Charlie发消息已经过去二十分钟。

Dean拿着小手电看墙上的名册，Sam则站在门口放哨， 眼球向来是Dean负责的。略找-会，Dean拉开第 二层的一一个柜子，把手电塞进嘴里掏出了工具盒，熟练撑开眼睑拉起眼角开始工作

按照经验，没人会来巡逻这阴森森的太平间，如果有警卫来也就只有十二点换班时会有人来一次，Crowley 那些手下那群乌合之众自然不会懂得这对眼球到底能值多少钱，也不会愿意管这麻颁事，然后他们四点之前就能回家，美美先个澡...

咔哒咔哒，Sam快飘到外太空的思绪被猛然拽回身体，他悄悄从门上窗口往外瞟-一眼， 门卫的手电的光正划过他头顶。

“谁!”

警卫大喊一声，脚步声明显加快，Sam连连向Dean打手势，Dean迅速把装好眼球的瓶子塞进兜里，一把把玻璃眼球塞进尸体空空如也的眼眶。哒哒哒，警卫跑了起来，Dean不慌不忙翘起嘴角，Sam心里暗叫不好。

三，二，一，警卫的手搭上了门锁，与此同时Dean迅速拉下自己的裤子和内裤坐到地上，Sam也只能认命解开裤腰带。

“干什么的!手放背..... 警卫踹开门，他眼前的就是两个裤子还没拉上的两个年轻男人，“...”

随后几分钟，Dean大开着裤链向警卫抱怨男发野战的恶趣味以及自己对此的深恶痛绝，靠着自己的脸和出众演技说服了那个害羞得脸红脖子粗的年轻小警卫，把他哄走后Sam再次看了手表，对付警卫又花了十分钟左右，他们得赶紧走了。

“下次能不脱裤子吗。”Sam边确定尸体状况边撇嘴。

“那你想个别的角色，精神病还是恋尸癖。”Dean麻溜系好裤子，拍拍兜，“走啦!

冰冷钢铁摩擦声后，Sam把尸体推回原地，他转头Dean却停在了那里，Dean抬手做了个手势，Sam心猛然一沉，又有人过来了。

冰冷的房间里耳边自己的心跳和呼吸声震耳欲聋，那轻轻的脚步声逐渐清晰，外面是个女人。

她轻轻把门推开一条缝， 探头进来，Dean站在她面前她却跟没看见似的对着空无一人的方向发问，“ 你们是来带走Joe的眼球的吗。”

Dean眉头皱起，她是个瞎子?

TBC.


	2. 眼球 其二

02 眼球

女孩站在门口，身后黯淡灯光在身前拉出一团黑漆漆的影子，她有些手足无措，手指不安得搓着长裙。她身材修长，即便是戴着大大的墨镜也看得出藏在阴影里的是张漂亮脸蛋，一头暗红长发高高束起，这样的女孩本该享受安稳人生，可现在这孩子却在深夜徘徊在地下室。

“先生？”女孩扶着墙迈步，似乎是害怕撞上人。

Sam冲Dean比了见过这女孩的手势，他指了指手表，Dean拧起眉头，硬着头皮发话：“我们不是盗尸人，嗯，至少不是传统意义上的，我们和Joe先生……”

“我知道，我知道，Joe跟那个英国口音男人签了文件。”女孩嘴角上翘，摆出个甜美微笑，“但是我也知道你不是那位先生的人，我看不见，但是我听得见。”

她似乎是想指指Sam，但又辨不出另外一个呼吸具体方位只好作罢，“那天门外跟您作伴的那位先生也在，我听到他的声音了。”

“你想要什么。”Sam终于不再沉默，他稳稳迈着步子让女孩能知道自己的位置。

“我想要Joe的眼球。”

“你大概有些误会，我们也是生意人，就算你是他的朋友之类……”

“不会让你们为难的，”女孩低头摘下墨镜，“我没那么多钱买回它们，但等价交换总该行吧。”

女孩后退几步，站在走廊白亮的声控灯里，那双绝美失神的眼睛暴露在光底下，Sam和Dean待在原地，是异色瞳！女孩左眼是天空般湛蓝，右眼却是澄澈的琥珀色，在光底下那眼球呆滞得反着光，多讽刺啊，一个瞎子却有着最美的眼睛。

她苦笑起来，“很好看是吗。”

“对不起，我叫Dean，这是我弟弟Sam。”Dean倒吸一口气，无法从女孩眼睛上挪开视线，“我得再多贴一倍钱给你才行。”

“我叫Zoe，我不要钱，我只想要Joe的眼睛。”

Sam本想拦住Dean，但看他那副被迷得找不着北的样子，便明白是拦不住他直接带这女孩回去了。把Zoe领进Impala后座时，说好的一小时只剩十分钟，Dean踩开油门载着三个人离开这昏昏欲睡的城市。

尴尬的沉默蔓延在车里，Sam在手机上打字举给Dean，“你不觉得她太冷静了吗。”但Dean却只是瞟一眼屏幕，指头在方向盘上轻点几下，后视镜里的女孩没有再带上墨镜，端正得坐在座位。

“很凉快，有松树的味道。”Zoe轻声说。

总算有人开了口，Dean挤眉弄眼，显然还不想揽和Zoe搭话的活，Sam只得酝酿几秒，换上最真诚的语调：“毕竟已经离开市区了，Zoe你还好吗？”

“好啊，很好。”Zoe把玩着自己的发梢，脸色有些凝重，“那个……取出眼睛，会很疼吗。”

“手术结束后，确实是会有点疼，但更多人是不适应。”Dean瞪了Sam一眼，Sam那话一出口便意识到自己说错了话，“对不起，我无意冒犯。”

“没什么，本来这眼睛在我身上也就是个摆设罢了。”

她调侃着，可Sam却一阵恶寒，他分明能从那她身上读出那压抑的喜悦。两周前在医院他不是没看见在楼道里经过的女孩，但跟自己一样，对于病床上的男孩来说仅仅是陌生人罢了。男孩接受自己条件收下半数定金却又把眼球卖给Crowley，无非是被那老狐狸蛊惑，以为这样可以得到双份钱。

Joe是个早熟的男孩，他才十六岁却清楚自己活不过下个月。Sam仍记得他摸着自己已经光秃秃的头顶，浑身是管子，眼睛却炯炯有神。对方不告诉他真名，他便管Sam叫C先生，“C先生，钱请全部给我的祖母。为了让我在这世上多遭受几日痛苦花的钱够多了，要是我还有什么能用来换钱的零件你就全拿走。”

可癌细胞遍布他身体每个角落，连骨骼都碎成块，只有靠大麻才换来片刻安宁的人还能卖出什么器官？Joe抓过一把止疼药塞进嘴里，随后摆摆手，“再见了C先生，愿你幸福。”

悲剧见多了本该麻木，可Sam却身体里某个角落却依旧会隐隐作痛，他们靠死者生存，才更明了生者之重。得搞清这女孩的目的，否则他会彻夜难眠。

车子没有原路返回，而是折向藏在山间的小诊所，松树后的ROADHOUSE旧招牌闪着红光，两层的旧疗养院只有一个窗口亮着灯。

“嘿！Ellen！Jo！在吗？”Dean在紧闭的栅栏铁门前摁着喇叭，许久才有个趿拉着拖鞋的脚步声靠近，分辨不出年头的门被拉开时吱呀叫着。Ash顶着乱成一团鸡窝的长发扶在Impala落下的车窗上，打量几眼后座女孩才挥手示意他们进门。

Jo披着外套站在台阶上，今夜是她值班，本以为能清净一天结果都后半夜了这不让人的兄弟俩竟然找上门来。车子稳稳停在车位，这林间夜里露水极重，寒气逼人，但Dean来不及披上外套就三步并两步冲上台阶，“Jo，快帮这姑娘安排手术。”

“什么手术？你总得先预约……”

“她要把眼球卖给我，”Dean扭头看了眼被Sam牵着的Zoe，“总之要快。”

Jo搞不清状况，Sam牵着Zoe走上台阶，把她的手交到Jo手心，她这才明白Dean着急的理由，那孩子的眼睛实在是太美了。她也懒得想这俩人从哪里骗来的女孩，既然两厢情愿那她管不着。

“钱过后再算，手术这就可以做，我去叫人。”Jo挑起眉毛，送哥俩个鬼脸，从钥匙串上取下个钥匙扔给Dean，随后牵过Zoe 的手，“小姐您先跟我去房间等会。”

“麻烦您了。”

Zoe乖巧得跟着Jo进了电梯，门口的Ash又钻回他那拥挤不堪的小破屋里。Dean借着光半天才看清钥匙挂牌上被磨损得几乎看不出模样8号，他长舒口气，Jo还算有良心，留了间正经客房。

东方的天已经隐隐泛起白，这漫长的夜晚总算要过去了。

客房里热水还有，只是破旧空调制冷功能差劲至极，空调外机轰隆半天也只出来几缕不冷不热的风。Dean飞快冲了个澡，支棱一头带着水珠的头发走出了浴室。

一滴水从发梢落下顺着Dean侧颈划过他看起来有些柔软的胸肌沿着那美好的腰线濡湿黑色拳击内裤的边，Sam觉得这屋子里似乎更热了几分，他匆匆抓起毛巾逃进浴室，打开凉水狠狠冲到身上。

他想舔去那滴水珠，舔遍Dean身体的每一寸，但他不能，至少不是现在。

打开浴室门时，Sam本以为Dean已经睡着甚至刻意放轻了手脚，可事实上，那只穿着条内裤的人正懒洋洋站在窗边，一只手托着脑袋，一只手夹着不知从这房间什么角落里翻出来的香烟。窗口是渐亮的天，小虫叫着，屋子里没有开灯，黑和蓝交叠着勾勒出Dean的剪影，指尖那点红呼吸般闪动，浓白吐息溢出半张的唇，黑和蓝之外第三种颜色出现了。

美极了。Sam缓步走到Dean身后，拿过那已经燃掉一半的香烟放在唇边，吸，吐，圆圆的烟圈碎在Dean肩头。

TBC.


	3. 眼球 其三

03 眼球

“Samantha洗澡时间又破纪录了。”Dean夺回Sam指间的香烟，窗台上的烟灰缸里新鲜烟灰还冒着一丝烟。一个，两个，三个，Sam拿起烟灰缸，“我可不到时候一大把年纪还要看法医掏出你黑泥一样的肺。”

“去你的，怎么咒你哥呢！”Dean不轻不重踢了Sam小腿一脚，夹着香烟的手晃悠着，“年轻女孩对男人身上的烟草味可是完全没有抵抗力。”

“我看是对你的脸没抵抗力。”

“我把这话当夸奖了。”Dean狠狠吸了一口烟，变长的灰烬岌岌可危得挂在烟卷上，他半阖眼，嘴巴张开，烟雾顺着他的下巴流淌而下。

他有心事，Sam下了定论。

“出什么岔子了吗，还是工作室那具尸体太可惜。”

“没什么可惜，他内脏都撞得烂透了，留下也没用，”Dean碾灭烟头，“快去休息会吧，趁新鲜我们还得把皮剥了。”

Dean自顾自躺回床上，裹上被单背对Sam的床。Sam没有深问，也爬上床，毕竟工作重要，要是放太久皮就不能用了，忙过这一阵有的是时间问。

等两人醒来已经是中午时分，Zoe的手术早已经做完。Dean拉开楼下客房的门，脸上缠着厚厚纱布的女孩正安静睡在病房里，她的眼球已经在Dean手里的低温手提箱里，今晚他要亲自去交易这对宝贝。

“Joe的呢？”Sam也凑过来，在Dean耳边小声问。

“在Ellen的冷库里，现在她也没法保存。”Dean和上门，把手提箱塞Sam怀里，“拿好，咱们得赶回去了。”

“奥，你可要好好抱着它，要是磕着碰着咱们的脸可就没地方搁了！”说完Dean甩开两条罗圈腿，故意双手插着兜去开车，用后背抵挡Sam的狗狗眼和Bitch Face。

最后自然是Dean的胜利，Sam不得不缩着过长的手脚紧紧抱着那小盒子， Dean挑着眉毛憋笑，他苦着脸，决定在Dean把话题引向这是不是小公主的化妆盒之类的屁话前说点有用的。

“Joe根本不认识那女孩，这样好吗。”

“我们的协议并没说要把他的眼球卖给谁，再说Joe也违背了合同。”没有眨眼，他在说谎，接下来改转移话题，Sam盯着Dean的侧脸，这个模式他已经看了二十年，“有时间在意这个不如去想想今晚怎么对付那个老东西。”

“Dean，”Sam压低声音，“你又扯别的。”

这次终于轮到Dean不快，他的指头拍打着方向盘，停了几秒，才又开口，“你跟老爸的语气真是一模一样，好了好了，我去医院取货那天本来想去找你看看，但是正好撞见她坐病房门口,跟Crowley的人在一起。”他拧着眉头，“她想要Joe的尸体。”

“我是个奸商，但是我绝不会不管活人的愿望，写下来的就是定的。没有合同的我可以不管，但有的我一定得死守。”

Sam默不作声，这规矩跟Winchester家的历史同样长，即便是作为家族里所谓的叛逆者，他也依旧遵守着它。或许很可笑，但多亏这迂腐正经的玩意，才为他们带来在这圈子里长久的美名。

上一秒还是生者，下一秒就成死尸，那让人感觉极度不真实。一个人停止了呼吸意味着什么，即便是人们知晓他的死期，那也怪异极了，漫长的时间终于让人发生质变，他还躺在那里，却成为一件死物。

他消失了，无人作证的约定还作数吗？

贪婪致命。带走一个肾脏太可惜了吧，反正他已经死了，那就带走两个，心脏呢，肺呢，反正也没人会发觉，骨头，头发……一具两具，要是贪得无厌，死尸也是会报复活人的。

Joe只卖出了眼球，剩下的归他祖母所有，这是合同内容，活人无权更改。

晚上十点，Dean孤身一人前往接头旅馆。

推开包房门时那大腹便便的老头子早就等在那里，两个斯拉夫血统的高挑美人陪他躺在床上。见Dean进门穿着睡衣的老家伙匆忙起身，啤酒肚把棕色睡袍顶出滑稽的形状，他张开胳膊，手里还端着香槟，“啊，我的小美人儿来了。”

Dean把手提箱挡在身前堵住那张说着恶心的双关的嘴，“Smith先生，这次稍微出了点岔子，不过”他摁开手提箱的扣锁，“我给您带来了更好的。”

大团水雾随着箱子打开冒出，Smith瞪大了眼，他短粗耷拉着皮的手指颤抖着，“这，这！”

“您满意吗？”

Smith小心翼翼结果那箱子，像拿到新积木的孩子，“太美了，太美了，看这对宝贝！！哈哈哈哈！”他挥挥手，门口站着的矮个子男人便提上一个黑包来，“差价我会补给你，它们太美了，太美了！”

“您喜欢就好。”

Dean退出门直到坐到车上才舒了口气，多亏那阴晴不定的老东西没挑刺。他拧动钥匙，一手掌住方向盘一手拿出手机拨给Sam，“喂，联系上他祖母了吗。”

“联系上了，我说我是丧葬公司的，她说已经找了另外一家，可能是Crowley的人。”

“那我这就把钱给Zoe，你继续看着，没事我先挂了。”

“等下，等下，”Sam有点犹豫，“虽说得这么做，但是有必要做绝吗，她毕竟……”

“Sammy，不守约的人后果自负，他们两个都是违约方，我们必须说到做到。还要开车挂了。”Dean挂了电话，Sam回去肯定又要唠叨，他那不合时宜得同情心总会招来麻烦事。他并没有直接开车回家而是去了Ellen的诊所，让Ash把一笔数目可观的现金交给Zoe，他的活到此为止，剩下的就看Sam。

三天后Sam才回了他们藏在山间的家，他推开门时Dean正摆弄着一副人皮。

“搞定了？”Dean头也都没抬。

“嗯，已经下葬了，晚上Crowley的人把他挖走了。”Sam看了眼手机，“昨天Jo说Zoe执意要走，今天上午把她送回家了。”

Dean顿了顿，那皮放进冷藏室，“后天吧，给那姑娘留点道别的时间，人总该往前看。”这事处理的很完美，可Sam却总觉得有哪里不很对，有谁做错了什么吗，没有，每个人打着的名号都是那么正大光明，因为我爱他。罢了，他叹口气，人总该往前看，Dean还是在担心自己。

“我不会忘的。”

Zoe脸上还缠着厚厚得纱布，她换上那件被好几个售货员夸赞说漂亮的裙子，她小小的床上躺着漂亮苍白的男孩，她看不到他，但她闻得到，摸得到，她的男孩，她的爱人。

“你喜欢这件裙子吗？”Zoe躺到Joe身旁，握住那只冰凉的手，“那天你说我的裙子很好看你还记得吗，你还给我听了歌。”她趴到Joe干瘪的胸膛，屏住呼吸，希望听到些什么声音，房间里静的可怕，只有腐烂的味道绕在鼻尖。

窗外警笛刺耳的叫唤着，敲门无果，两个年轻警察踹开了公寓的门，他们头一次见到如此诡异的场景，双眼缠着纱布的漂亮女孩抱着一具骨瘦如柴的尸体忘情亲吻，啜泣。

“你被逮捕了！”

TBC.


	4. 子宫 其一

04 子宫

嗡，嗡，嗡，Dean的手机不停震动着，Sam最后一点耐心被耗尽，他躺在沙发上裹着外套艰难伸手去够那跳动不停的手机，整整一个上午这混蛋玩意隔一会就打一个电话，Dean给这家伙的备注是“NO”，也就意味着这个人的订单不予考虑。

但鬼使神差得，他点开了留言记录。

“嘿，Dean，我是Beck。”留言的人停顿了几秒，像是在组织措辞，“之前的事我真的很对不起，这次我这边真的有点问题。”  
接下来有几条留言也是差不多的内容，但打开最后一条时，留言的却不再是那个男人，他听到一个女人恐惧压低的声音。

“你们是要来的那些人吗？这手机上只有一个号码，我不知道该找谁，我不敢给警察打电话，求求你们，救救我，救救我。”

嘟，嘟，留言结束。Sam一头雾水，他对这个名字实在没什么印象，那女人的英语带着些奇怪口音，理智告诉他不要多管闲事，但躺会沙发他却没法合上眼。那女人是怎么回事，是被胁迫了吗，Dean不接他的生意也就是说这人做了连他们都看不下去的恶心事，不管真的好吗？

上午剩下的时间里Sam辗转不停，疲倦让他在半睡半醒之间做了许多奇怪的梦，包括小时候的小狗，和爸爸妈妈Dean过得圣诞节，大火，还有雨天举行的葬礼，他看到Dean站在墓碑前哭泣，大雨滂沱，墓碑被竖起来，他看到上面的名字，Sam Winchester。

腾得，Sam弹起来，发觉自己出了满身冷汗，空调被人调低了两度，门口倒着两只沾满泥的鞋，Dean回来了。

“嘿，”Sam对着浴室喊道，“上午有个叫Beck的人一直打电话，我就听了他的留言，他说有个生意。”

“别管他。”浴室里响起哗哗水声，磨砂玻璃上落着一个模糊的影子，“你没看见我的备注吗？”

“看到了，他不是关键， 里面有一个女人的留言，她说让我们救救她。”浴室里的人瞬时沉默了，磨砂玻璃上的影子停下了动作，Sam继续说着，“他不该让别人碰到这个手机，不去看一眼真的好吗？”

Dean再没回答，几分钟后他裹着浴巾从浴室出来，表情有些严肃，这让Sam更觉得事有蹊跷。

“Sammy，我不做他生意是有原因的。”他漫不经心擦着头发，水珠顺着他的脸颊滑落到胸膛，“某一次他知道我在找胎儿尸体，他就给我送了过来。”

“这不挺好？”

“挺好？他是让人剖开了一个孕妇的肚子，直接取出来了一个健康的胎儿。”

胃酸在肚子里翻滚，差不多一整天没吃东西的Sam忽然觉得无比反胃，酸液上涌到喉咙刺激他几乎要吐出来，即使是恶人也会有自己的规矩，可这世上总有些人让人不禁扪心自问，人和畜生有区别吗？他们甚至侮辱了畜生这个词。

当天晚上他们便开上车跨过半个州去找那混蛋，一路上他们没说几句话，不只因为疲倦，还有那令人作呕的东西，但在到达目的地前，Sam从未想过他竟能还能在干了这行这么多年之后还能干呕出来。他见过被车撞的内脏满地的人，见过被腐蚀烂的人，也见过无数离奇恶心的死状，但他没想到他能被活人恶心成这样。

通往地下的门一打开，潮湿恶臭的味道扑面而来，那恶臭是不同于死物腐烂的臭味，是人的臭味昏暗的灯挂在头顶，两个全副武装的保镖站在通往更底下的台阶。Dean跟他们简短交谈几句便被放行通过，台阶是钢板焊的，又高又陡，踩上去咣咣作响，开始还听不到什么声音，越往下，人的声音越清晰，不止一个，是许多人嘈杂的声音。

而且是女人的声音。

恶臭更浓烈，粪便，血，奶臭还有怪异的让人想起女性下体的腥味混合在一起让鼻腔遭受着剧烈折磨。楼梯终于到了尽头，一扇小门突兀得立在那里，Dean推开门的瞬间门另一侧的声音戛然而止，只剩几丝微弱的孩子的哭声。

门的另一侧是一个巨大的房间，地面上脏极了，潮湿黏糊，烂纸粪便到处都是，无数脏兮兮的破布帘子把房间分割成一块一块，每一个小格子里都放着一张床，床上躺着一个或怀孕或刚刚生产过得女人，她们的人种各异，黑人白人黄种人，并且都很年轻，不，是年轻得过分，有些看起来甚至只有十五六岁的模样，她们唯一的共同点是骨瘦如柴的身体和恐惧。

刚怀孕的在呕吐，即将临盆的躺在沾满脏污的床上两眼空洞得望着天花板，破布一样的睡裙堪堪挡着瘦削干瘪的身体，只有肚子怪异得隆起，像是快被婴儿顶破肚子，还有些无法行动的在被其他刚生产完肚皮松垮的女人照顾着，还有呆滞得从门口被推进来的女人，套着旧睡衣，血和精液干涸在她们纤瘦的腿上。

与这里最格格不入的是孩子，漂亮的蓝眼睛白皮肤的婴儿们，他们柔软，可爱，胖胖的，小小的身体也沾满脏污。有男人把孩子们从他们的母亲身边抱走，没有人反抗，没有人吱声，像交出一件商品一样交出自己的孩子。

Sam呆滞得跟着Dean的脚步往前走，他忽然从自己的兄长身上感受到陌生的东西，他不敢想象在自己离开家的那几年孤身一人的Dean到底是怎样支撑着这个没落的只剩两个家族，他为什么会和这种人认识？

他记得自己的哥哥有多高傲，意气风发，在宴会上推杯换盏，在柔和的灯光下，未褪去稚气的脸上洋溢着活力，他腰永远都挺直着，就像爸爸无数次告诉他们的那样，为我们的家族而骄傲，为我们的双手而骄傲，为我们自己而骄傲。

这时候他会回头，回头看看他一个人坐在角落里的小弟弟，对着他微笑。

这些记忆中熟悉的画面忽然变得如此陌生，Sam猛然意识到自己其实缺席了很多很多，或许在母亲葬礼的那一天他和Dean的人生就岔开了。他永远记得在滂沱大雨里，偷偷跑出来对着墓碑大哭的Dean，他抱着伞，十二岁的孩子知道兄长在为母亲哭泣，却还没有大到足够意识到到底什么发生了变化，他到底失去了什么，是母亲吗？

是母亲，又不只是母亲。

TBC.


	5. 子宫 其二

05 子宫

穿过那人间地狱似的房间是一个又一个重复地狱，在不知道推开第几扇门时，他们进入了另一个世界，一个奢靡绚丽的世界。

金色从穹顶蔓延到地面，大理石地板上绘着圣母的像，厅堂中央的舞台挡着艳红的丝绸帷幕，水晶吊灯散着柔和的光，几张椅子随意摆放着，舞台旁边的地面上放着一台老旧的留声机，唱片散了一地。

刷啦，帷幕被扯下，一个纯白长衫黑色长裤赤脚日耳曼族长相的男人朝他们张开双臂，“我的爱！”

Sam更想吐了。

男人那张还不错的脸让Sam无比恶心，他跳下来，像没看到自己一样想去拉Dean的手，不过Dean抢先一步把手放上了Sam的后背。

“嘿Beck，这是我弟弟Sam。”Dean冲Beck笑着，用力顶了顶Sam的胳膊，“人家跟你握手你怎么都没反应。”

“奥，你就是Sam。”Beck本来满脸的笑意瞬间消失，那对蓝眼珠向上瞟了一眼比自己略高的Sam，收回了手，“没想到你也在做家族生意。”

“我想这不是今天的重点吧，先生。”Sam重重咬着先生两个字，Dean在心里翻了无数白眼，莫名其妙的火药味弥漫在空气里，他一点都不想理这两个剑拔弩张的男人，他只想来下个最后通牒。

他插到两个人中间，稍稍挤开Beck一点，“Sam说的没错，我想上次我应该说的很清楚了，我不会再你这里再接任何一个活儿，我同行那么多，你大可以找别人。”

“我只是想帮忙，让你开心点。”Beck一脸受伤，依旧挑衅般死死盯着Sam，“起码我是为你着想。”

“我还没到让别人可怜的地步。”

“我只是喜…”

“我哥不想理你，没听懂吗？”在Beck说出那该死的喜欢之前Sam立马打断了他，“请把手机还回来。”

Beck嘴巴张开还想说些什么，却看到Dean眼神中的厌恶，还有Sam那不同寻常的怒意，他伤心极了，为什么Dean偏偏那么爱那个离开他的弟弟，为什么连看自己一眼都不愿意，连他都看得出Sam对他是什么心思，那为什么还要和他待在一起。他想不通，也无法理解，他的家族只教给了他如何控制他人，却忘了教给他爱。

“好吧，好吧，我不会再烦你。”Beck往后退了两步，“那至少让我送给你些礼物，因为有些麻烦，我不得不处理掉一对双胞胎，与其给了其他人或者烧了不如送给你。”

他拍了拍手，两个人推着两张病床进了门，两张床上躺着模样相同的人，她们相当漂亮有着混血儿的漂亮脸蛋，看起来也没有营养不良或者瘦削过分，身材丰韵，小腹微微隆起，大概怀孕三四个月的样子。

Dean走过去轻轻扶起一具尸体的脖子端详着，仔细检查之后又去看了另一具尸体，他沉默了一会，抬起眼，“我会带走她们，你不用担心接下来的事，不会有麻烦，你只需要把手机给我，不再联系我。”

Sam皱着眉，为什么要收下这两具尸体，这不是Dean的风格，他不会欠人情。Beck点点头，挥挥手指，边上一个人掏出手机递给了Dean，“你们两个帮忙把她们抬出去。”

“谢了。”Dean拉拉Sam，“快走啦。”

Beck站在原地，忽然喊出声，“不做生意，那做普通朋友行不行啊！”

他没得到回答，只有吱呀的门在响。

两具尸体被扔进了后备箱，坐上车的Sam有无数问题想问，他抱着胸，Dean握着方向盘一脚油门踩到底冲上了路，在Sam抱怨出声前他先说了话。

“有什么回去再说，有一个女孩活着，还有点脉搏。”Dean咬着牙，“如果她命够大，她还能活下来。”

车内的空气凝固了，发动机轰鸣的声音盖过了一切，心跳声在血管里流淌，Sam的喉咙发痒，紧张掺杂着困惑还有不知名的愤怒堆积在他的喉咙里，而他只能忍耐。

冲进ROADHOUSE时Dean险些撞到Ash，他摇下玻璃大喊着：“快救人！快救人！后备箱里那个女孩！”

Jo和Ash跑去打开后备箱，一个女孩已经凉透了，另一个还带着温度的那个女孩脉搏已经近乎消失，他们来不及问抱起她急匆匆进了手术室，Dean这时候才脱力一般坐到车前盖上揉了揉眼睛。

“Beck是怎么回事。”

Dean轻笑着，掏出Beck还回来的手机踩碎扔进垃圾桶，“我还以为你会先问为什么要收‘礼物’或者为什么没有救人之类的。”

“别打岔，你还把我当小孩看？”Sam的胸膛剧烈起伏。

“你不是吗？”Dean瞪着他，“愤怒是最愚蠢的表现，你亲眼看到Beck做什么有碍于我们的事了吗，就因为他喜欢我？”

“那你还是收…”

Sam忽然停下了话，他的呼吸在发问那一刻乱掉了。我在干什么？我在想什么？为了和Beck彻底断掉联系，我是想牺牲掉一个人的命吗？这一秒，他感到陌生，他从窗户中看到自己倒影，他从未觉得自己这么陌生。

他看到坐在自己身旁的Dean也在盯着窗户，他们的目光在透明的玻璃上交汇，随后又被耀眼的阳光遮蔽。

他们沉默着，就像Sam离开的那一天。

父亲摔门而出，瓶瓶罐罐碎了一地，夕阳从窗户照进来，满地的碎玻璃都在发光，像星星一样，Dean的眼睛也在发光。

“你就一定要走吗？上大学也不意味着要永远离开吧。”Dean望着Sam，“你只是跟Dad闹脾气对吧？”

那一天Sam比人生中的任何一天都更想吻Dean，但他没有，他看着站在夕阳中的Dean，那张四个人的家庭合照躺在地上，也被笼罩在夕阳里。

“没有。”他哽咽着，“我受不了，只是受不了了。”

连Dad都看出来了，而他的兄长还在自欺欺人，Sam想吼出来，只要有一次，你把我说的喜欢不当玩笑都不会是这样的结果。

可直到最后他们都沉默着，甚至最后的最后还是Dean开车送他去了车站，帮他提着包。

阳光很温暖，Sam不知道自己会变成什么样子，而Dean，Dean就像太阳，他会一如既往得在那里，在自己身边在Impala的驾驶座上，温暖得闪耀着。

TBC


	6. 子宫 其三

06 子宫

他们在ROADHOUSE被Ellen强迫着住了两天，虽然她说着不能让他俩不付医药费就跑路，但大家都心知肚明，这俩连体儿在闹别扭，就这样放他俩回去不知道他俩又会闹些什么幺蛾子出来。

而那个女孩，她命够大从休克中活了过来，尽管还很虚弱但她醒过来了，醒来的第一件事，她扯住Jo的衣角，问她是谁救了她。在劝说女孩多休息了一天恢复些体力后，Jo把两个各自闷在房间里的人拖了出来。

三个人在门口面面相觑，Jo无奈得叉着腰，“麻烦两位稍微打理自己下可以吗？没有哪个昏迷醒来女孩希望自己的救命恩人是两个看起来脏兮兮的酒鬼，半小时，快点！”

半小时之后，Jo领着两人来到了病房门口，她转身做了个口型，别刺激她，Sam和Dean心领神会，轻轻推开了房门。

女孩靠在床头，手上还挂着点滴，看到人进来她苍白的脸上挂上了笑容，“是你们救了我吗？”

“是你自己救了你自己。”Sam报以和善的微笑，这向来是他擅长的，温柔和安慰，“你很坚强。”

是什么无耻的遮羞布。Dean瞟了他一眼，拉过墙边两把椅子坐到女孩身边。

“还没问你的名字。”Dean接过了话茬，“还有你的双胞胎姐妹。”

这次轮到Sam瞪Dean了。但女孩出乎意料的平静，她努力挺直了腰。

“我是Sally，我姐姐是Sherry，谢谢两位救了我。”她垂下眼，“该怎么称呼两位呢？我姐姐她…”

“我是Dean这是我弟弟Sam。”Dean指指Sam，搓着手掌，这女孩肯定猜到了，现在最不该的就是说谎，他皱起眉漂亮的绿眼睛盯着她，“我也希望告诉你些好消息，但很不幸，Sherry她没挺过来，我去摸你们的脉搏时，她的身体就已经开始变冷了。”

Sally的睫毛颤动着，眼球在湿润的眼眶里转动，她笑起来又咬住嘴唇，可她还是没忍住，Sam递过去纸巾，她哽咽着说了谢谢。

“我们知道我们两个里会有一个人活下来。”Sally紧紧攥着手里的纸，“我们怀孕了，但他们要杀死我们。”

“我孕期反应很严重，Sherry在照顾我，我们知道我们会被杀死，她晚上跑出去偷手机，她回来很高兴，她说我们能得救了。”Sally笑起来，“她跟我说的时候我就猜到了，她拿到的手机是有人死的时候才会用的，会有人拿走她们的尸体然后放下钱。”

Sam和Dean一言不发。

“你们可以不要碰她吗？”Sally抓住Dean的手，瞪大那双琥珀色的眼睛，“如果要钱我会挣回来的，求求你把她还给我，还给我好不好？”

Dean坐到床上抱住哭泣的女孩，双臂紧紧环绕着她，“嘿，Sally我不会伤害Sherry的，但你要坚强，你要活下去。”

Sam知趣得离开了房间，他坐在走廊里，发着呆，如果是他和Dean失去了彼此呢？

他不知道。

女孩在自己怀里颤抖着，她愤怒，她悲伤，她说她们知道有一个人会死，Dean便猜到了，Sally之所以活下来是因为被注射镇静剂的量少，那就只有一种可能，Sherry偷走了一点药，有一个人的药量会少，而这份幸运她们也不知会落到谁身上。

“我能求您一件事吗？”Sally哽咽着抓皱Dean胸口的衬衫。

“我尽力而为。”

“请您把我肚子里这个孩子连同我的子宫拆除。”Dean顿了一下，却感觉到胸口的衣服被抓得更紧了，“你觉得我狠心吗？”

“就为了这样一个器官，一块肉，我的Sherry，我，我们该赔上两条命吗？”Sally抬起头，“我忘了，你是男人，我想你的母亲应该很爱很爱你和你的兄弟，我没法爱我肚子里这团肉，没办法，我没办法爱任何一个孩子了…”

“你知道吗？我和姐姐是被我们的父亲卖掉的，他说只要赚够了还债的钱就可以把我们接回去。”

“谁不知道他在骗人。”

“我们是女人却没法决定是不是该生孩子。”

“这不该是由女人决定的吗？为什么会这样？”

Dean无法给她答案，这个世界也没法给她一个答案，他不觉得她狠心，她不用也不该生下强奸犯的孩子，她是女人，是母亲，这是只有母亲才有的权利，决定一个生命是否降生。

“我可以让他们帮你把孩子流掉，但不至于做到…”Dean犹豫着不知该如何组织语言。

Sally重新坐直了身子，她已经不再流泪，那双眼睛变得前所未有的坚毅，她摇了摇头，“没必要了，我不想让我毁了自己孩子的一生。”

漫长的沉默之后，Dean站了起来，轻轻握住Sally的手，“既然你决定了，那我也决定了，我希望能买下你摘下的子宫和那孩子，你同意吗？”

她没有丝毫的犹豫，“我同意，只有一点要求。”

“让我再看一眼Sherry，然后请帮我把她火化。”

“没有问题。”

Dean出来的时候看起来累极了，等了许久的Sam站起身，拳头攥着胸膛起伏，可Dean只是拍了拍他的肩膀，“去拿合同，Sally要卖掉她的子宫和里面那个孩子。”

“什…”

“这是客人的要求，我们无权干涉。”Dean说完便大步往前走，Sam想说的话被堵在了胸口，可几步之后Dean忽然停了下来，他转过身，低下头挠着毛刺刺的短发，“我，唉，我不该说那些故意气你。”

有些什么忽然消弭了，Sam感觉自己忽然可以呼吸，本来准备好的词全都没有说出口，他只是笑着看着自己的哥哥，看着那个有些局促的大男孩，他们太蠢了，在没学会爱之前就先把对方刺的遍体鳞伤，像两只暴躁的豪猪。

他们都需要时间去敞开心扉。

Sally的故事结束了，应该吧。

“Sam！”Dean从冷藏室里探出头，“二号柜子的钥匙呢？”

二号柜子？Dean忽然后颈发凉，他记得Beck那里是按人购买药物的，他们不能明目张胆买那么多药，他们那个所谓的手术室里有很多很多小柜子，每个人都对应着一个小柜子，女人们的生死都由那柜子里的药决定。

Sally说是Sherry在照顾她，是Sherry。

Dean瘫在椅子上，她对自己的妹妹说了谎，那不是幸运，那是一份礼物。

他盯着头顶惨白的灯，如果是我呢？如果是Sam呢？

TBC.


	7. 番外 小狗

番外

小狗

在Sam六岁生日到来前的两个月，Dean早早的就开始询问他的小弟弟想要什么生日礼物。Winchester家孩子的六岁生日是一生中最重要的日子之一，他们会在这一天得到人生中第一套解刨用具，在父亲或最为亲近的其他长辈的指导下制作一只乌鸦标本，从那天开始到生命终结，他们都将与死亡相伴。

但孩子们理解不了那么复杂而遥远的事，Dean只知道六岁生日是一个很重要很盛大的日子，许多人会到家里来庆祝，还会带来许多各式各样的礼物，他已经经历过了，虽然很累但是又很开心，那天每个人都告诉他，你是个大男孩了！

现在终于轮到他的小Sammy成为一个大男孩了，作为长辈，作为哥哥，Dean决心一定要给弟弟一份最棒最棒的礼物。

晚上喝过睡前牛奶后，Dean领着Sam去刷牙，他给Sam挤好牙膏，神神秘秘凑到他耳边，“Sammy有想要的生日礼物吗？”

“生日礼物？！”Sam的眼睛一下子亮起来，两只手激动地比划着，“我…我想要一只小狗！胖胖的，毛茸茸的，这么大的那种！”

Dean把手指放到Sam嘴唇上，“小点声，不要吵到爸爸妈妈！”

“好的好的。”Sam的声音一下子低下来，但是仍旧掩盖不住语气里的兴奋，“我记得Bella说那种狗狗叫金毛，我想要它！”

“放心，我会去找的。”Dean亲了亲Sam的额头，“现在我们先刷牙睡觉去，还有两个月呢！”

“Dean最好啦！”

给Sam掖好被子才爬上自己的小床，他扭过头看着在另一张小床上对着自己微笑的Sam心里犯着愁。一只小金毛，Dean在Sam翻过身之后他才收起笑容，这该怎么办，他知道那是种什么狗狗，公园里遛狗的人经常会牵着，大大的，毛长长的，但爸爸是绝对不允许养狗的。妈妈会同意吗？Dean盯着天花板，不不，如果问了妈妈，爸爸肯定就会知道这件事，最后还是不成，那该怎么办呢？

爸爸的话是绝对不能违抗的，但是Sammy想要小狗。

Dean裹在被子里为难得打滚，他不可能对Sammy说不可以也不可能违抗爸爸的命令。他叹了口气，小小十岁男孩人生第一次失眠了，还有两个月时间，或许可以找到个什么最优解。

跟Dean不同，Sam充满了期待，他已经想要一只小狗好久了，学校里的朋友家大多都有小动物，小猫小狗有的还有小鸡之类的，好像每个人家里都有些可爱的毛茸茸的小家伙，但是自己家里从来没有过。

在Bella家里看到那只小金毛的那一瞬间，Sam确定了，他就想要一只狗狗，就要一只这样的小家伙，如果是金色的那是最好不过的，如果是咖啡色或者褐色也很好！不过一定要聪明一些，会把扔出去的球球找回来，还要不挑食！

还有还有太多了，Sam躺在被窝里傻笑着，要是不太聪明也没关系，可以慢慢教他，还可以和Dean 一起去公园里带它和其他狗狗玩，不过什么样都好，只要是Dean带回来的狗狗，那就肯定是世界上最棒的狗狗！

自那之后的两个月，只要看到Sam看向自己时眼睛里的期待，Dean就无比伤心，他是个没用的哥哥，连一只小狗都不能带给自己最宝贝的弟弟。他不停问自己，Sammy就只有这一个愿望，我为什么还不能帮他实现呢？

我太差劲了，太差劲了。

两个月的时间那么短暂，Sam生日那一天家里全是人，来来往往，Dean穿着那套只有最重大日子才会穿上的小西服，乖乖站在父亲背后，看着每个人给Sam送上祝福和礼物。生日的仪式复杂冗长，从早晨起床到晚上睡前都有人在身边。Dean知道Sam正在等着，等着自己把礼物给他。

晚上十一点半，卧室门终于被关上了，被窝里的Sam腾得就窜下床，赤着脚把地板踩得咚咚响，“Dean！Dean！”

“我知道我知道。”Dean抱住小家伙，揉揉他蓬松的棕发，“今天过得怎么样，爸爸他们有没有难为你。”

Sam摇摇头，嘴角快乐得上扬露出缺了一颗的门牙，“爸爸说我做的很好。”

“我就知道！”Dean 在Sam肉肉的脸颊上亲了一口，“Sammy是小天才。”

“那…”Sam搓着手指，Dean当然知道他想要什么。

“等等我，我把它藏起来了。”

Dean蹑手蹑脚下了床，推开卧室门去了楼下。Sam坐在Dean床上乖乖等着，脚丫垂在床边快活的晃悠，那会是怎样的一只小狗呢，肯定很乖巧，知道要乖乖躲起来不被发现。

啪嗒啪嗒，Sam听到了Dean的脚步声，他激动地跳下床，悄悄把门推开一个小缝探出头去，果然Dean 就站在走廊里，他压低声音，“Dean，你去了好久呀。”

小小男孩的目光黏在Dean手里的大礼物盒子上，眼睛都不敢眨一下，不停咽着口水，“它在里面吗？我能看看它吗？”

Dean有些抱歉得苦笑着，“Sammy，我真的尽力了，但是…”

他的话被Sam打断，Sam急匆匆扯住他的袖子把他扯回房间，然后自顾自抱走那个大礼物盒子，兴奋地撕扯包装纸，Dean不想让他伤心，但也没办法把拒绝说出口。箱子被撕开了，一只小狗躺在里面。

“金色的！是金色的！”Sam几乎是叫了出来，他紧紧扯着Dean的袖子，“它真可爱。”

但很快Sam发现了异样，小狗为什么不会动呢？他伸手去摸小狗的肚皮，柔软，冰凉的毛，小狗合着眼，一点呼吸都没有，它死了，Sam颤抖着收回手，指尖还有一点血迹。

“Sammy，对不起，Sammy。”Dean几乎要哭出来，他不敢抱Sam，“爸爸不许我把它带回来，我没有别的办法，我想把它送给你…”

可Sam并没有理会Dean的道歉，他只是抱起已经是标本的小狗，眼泪一滴一滴砸在小狗柔软的毛上，整个人都在发抖，他一遍一遍抚摸着小狗的头，仿佛这样他就会醒来。Dean想靠近他，但他只要一靠近Sam就躲开，Sam甚至都不扭头看他的脸。

小小男孩抱着他的小狗爬上了床，大一点的男孩跪坐在被撕开的礼物盒子边，他慢慢得，一点一点得把满地的碎纸屑捡起来放进箱子，他的手上还有为了制作小狗标本而没有愈合的伤口，眼泪不争气得涌出来打到手背上，他吸了吸鼻子，眼泪却掉出来更多。

他确实带回来了小狗，活泼的，可爱的，但爸爸不允许它在家里，他抱着小狗被训斥的不敢进屋子，爸爸说让这东西留在家里只能是它死了。Dean看着小狗，抱着它在院子里做了一整个下午，小狗很乖，在他怀里睡觉也不会乱叫。

“狗狗，你不要害怕。”Dean抱着小狗走向泳池，哽咽着，“如果死了就可以永远永远永远漂漂亮亮的了，不会痛的，爸爸教给我怎么让你变得漂漂亮亮了。”

“Sammy也会喜欢你，肯定会的。”

于是他把小狗摁进了泳池里。

客厅里的大时钟咚咚敲着铃，十二点了，Sam的生日过去了。

Dean知道Sam还没睡着，他跪在Sam床边，轻轻给他拉上被子，犹豫了很久才开口说话，“Sammy，我只能给你这个，你可以等等我吗？等我长大了，爸爸让我管家的时候，我就给你买好多好多狗狗，什么狗狗都可以，好不好？”

他等了很久都没有回答。

END.（本番外完）


End file.
